marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Majesdanians
| Identity = | Affiliation = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile and possibly Gheshua 9; formerly Majesdane | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = | AvgWeight = | Eyes = 2 | Hair = Variable | Skin = Pink | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = Solar energy absorption, flight, and heat resistance | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = Aliens | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = Majesdane | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian K. Vaughan; Adrian Alphona | First = Runaways #1 | HistoryText = Much of the history of the Majesdanians is unknown. They have mastered interstellar space travel. At some point, Frank and Leslie Dean were exiled from Majesdane for criminal activities, and made Earth their new home. When Skrull Prince De'zean attempted to lead an invasion of Earth, the Deans were able to prevent the invasion by offering the location of Majesdane and arranging a marriage between their daughter and De'zean's son. As a result, war broke out between Majesdane and the Skrull Empire for more than a decade and a half. Hoping to end the bloody Skrull-Majesdanian conflict, Prince Xavin arrived on Earth to collect his betrothed, Karolina Dean. Karolina agreed to the marriage for the peace. Unfortunately, during the ceremony, a Skrullos guest insulted a Majesdanian bridesmaid's dresses leading to more fighting. After the wedding and talks of peace failed, a Skrull Battleship launched two thermal neutron missiles at Majesdane, destroying it. To avenge Majesdane, the remaining members of the Light Brigade, Majesdane's elite military force, traveled to Earth to force Karolina Dean to stand trial in place of her parents. To save Karolina, and hopefully finally end the Skrullos-Majesdanian conflict, Xavin disguised themselves as Karolina and left Earth with the Light Brigade. | Powers = Majesdanian physiology allows for several powers and special adaptations including: *''Solar Energy Manipulation:'' They are able to absorb solar radiation and convert it into a unique energy type which they can manipulate for various uses. Power level is related to exposure to sunlight. It is possible this is absorption of some sort of cosmic energy. This solar energy is stored in every cell of their bodies, even blood. Even when their powers are actively suppressed, the blood is lethal to Vampires. ** Bioluminescent: In their natural state, Majesdanians' skin and hair are luminescent with shimmering, rainbow-colored light of solar radiation. This vibrant appearance can be suppressed to appear human through training or through specific types of metals. ** Light Energy Blasts: Majesdanians can also project the solar energy in a beam of variable intensity and diameter, from a wide concussive blast to a thin laser-like cutting beam. ** Force Fields: Majesdanians can control the projected energy forming defensive barriers, enfolding shields, or restraining people. ** Heat Resistance: Majesdanians can both withstand extremely high temperatures and emit warmth. * Flight: Majesdanians are able to propel themselves into the air leaving a rainbow-like trail behind. * Enhanced Strength and Enhanced Durability: Majesdanians also appears to be stronger and more durable than an average human possibly due to the strong gravitational forces of Majesdane. * Majesdanian Power Immunity: Majesdanians' powers have no effect on each other. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = Depends on the amount of exercise, but appears to be stronger than an average human. | Weaknesses = * Solar Energy Dependent: Excessive use of their powers can drain their stored solar energy reserves. In daylight, the depletion is negligible given that she is constantly replacing the used energy. At night, it is possible to completely use up stored energy and not have access to any special abilities until again exposed to sunlight. * Power Suppression: Their powers can also be suppressed via contact with some specific metallic materials. | Habitat = ]] Destroyed - formerly Majesdane located beneath the corona of a white dwarf star. Possibly Gheshua 9. | Gravity = Gravitational pull of 300,000 g. | Atmosphere = Hydrogen-helium plasma. Temperature around 50,000 K. | Population = Unknown, but very few since the destruction of Majesdane. | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Karolina Dean and Light Brigade Prominent Majesdanians * Karolina Dean * Frank Dean (deceased) * Leslie Dean (deceased) * Light Bridage ** General vaDrann ** Lieutenant vaRikk ** Sergeant deHalle * daVanti | Notes = | Trivia = * Majesdanians may require a vegetarian/vegan diet although this is difficult to gage as Frank and Leslie Dean maintained a 'hippy' celebrity actor lifestyle as part of their cover and their daughter shared their particular diet but it has not been stated that this was a necessity of their species or simply a dietary choice. | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Force Field Category:Photokinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability